The Meaning of Protection
by kelpie169
Summary: When deCastro charges Eric with Sookie's protection, he does the only thing he can think of. Sookie, however, does NOT agree with his methods. What happens when two strong personalities collide and how will they fix what's broken between them?
1. The Grab

I wrote this a looooooooong time ago. And I lost my mojo...but I'm posting what I have in hopes that I'll get going on it again. It's one of the only vamp stories I've ever written so...hopefully it doesn't suck. Hah hah, see what I did there?

Disclaimer: I own nothing! It's all the assholes who fucked it all up.

* * *

I felt full of good cheer all of a sudden. I sighed internally when I realized that it meant Eric was close. Arlene's Fellowship buddies were seated in my section and that fact made me wary of Eric being there tonight. A moment later, a hush fell over the diners as Eric strode through the door, accompanied by Pam.

"Good evening Lover," Eric purred when he reached me.

"Eric," I nodded toward a table in my section, but far enough away from the idiots from the Fellowship. "Have a seat and I'll bring you some bloods."

I placed the True Bloods in the microwave and while they warmed, I went to attend to my other tables.

"Here you are. Did y'all need something from me? Cause my shift is over in about an hour," I cringed internally, which I knew Eric would feel. It just seemed that anytime they came around they needed some kind of help. Or someone wanted to kill me. Personally, I hoped they just needed help. Although either option seemed to bode badly for me.

"Actually, Lover, we came with news. King De Castro has extended you his personal protection. I, along with everyone in my area, have been charged with keeping you safe," Eric relayed. He had a placid look on his face, which belied the internal conflict he (and therefore, I) was feeling.

My mouth was hanging open, I just knew. But somehow my body and my brain seemed to have some sort of disconnect.

"Uh-hum. Uh-what?"

Yes, I sounded incredibly stupid, but I was in over my head.

"Well, this is a binding contract. You saved the king and he is very grateful. This order of protection extends to all vampires in his kingdom," Eric's impatience was coming through in his voice. "I have been charged, on pain of final death, to keep you safe."

"Uh-I have to get my other tables. Let me get back to you on this," I muttered, knowing they could hear me. Pam rolled her eyes.

As I walked away, I heard Pam. "You know some of them will not be so happy to have to protect a human. Not many know of her fairy lineage. They will think this is beneath them."

I ignored that particular gem of information and returned to the hatch to retrieve Andy Bellefleur's cheeseburger. I placed it in front of him with a smile and turned to attend some of my other customers.

"Can I get y'all anything else?" I reluctantly had worked my way over to the Fellowship table. I could read from the supposed leader that there were many things I could get them, all of them being of the perverse nature. I wondered how some of these people could actually call themselves Christians and claim to be so high and mighty.

"Well, pretty thing. How about you bring us some more onion rings?" I scribbled on my pad and turned to drop the order in the kitchen. As I turned, their leader snaked his hand out and squeezed my backside. "Why don't you come see what a real, live man feels like darlin'?"

Before I could react, Eric had the man dangling a foot off the ground.

"Does this happen often, Lover?"

The growl emanating from his chest told me exactly to what he was referring.

"Not that much. These guys are just drunk. And from the Fellowship. They are apparently inbred enough not to know any better," I replied shakily.

"Sookie. You know for a fact, this behavior is happening more and more," I shot Sam a death glare as he appeared at the table. "She doesn't want anyone to make a fuss over her," this comment was directed to Eric who rolled his eyes.

"I thought you didn't like vamps, Sam. And especially Eric," I retorted, still upset at being caught fibbing.

"He's supposed to protect you Sookie. And technically, since you're bonded, no one's really supposed to touch you without his permission," Sam explained as if I was a slow third grader.

"Uh-come again? No one can touch me," I rounded on Eric. "And when was THAT particular point going to be addressed?"

Eric dropped the man he'd be holding (with seemingly no effort, might I add) and sighed. It was a very unnatural thing for him to do, simply because the gesture was so human.

"You are truly an infuriating woman," he bent quickly and had me over his shoulder in vampire speed.

I yelped like a cat in water. "How dare you?! Put me down this instant Eric Northman!"

"Pam, get her things. Sam," he gritted his teeth as he actually used Sam's name, "I'll send a replacement for the time being. I'm taking Sookie somewhere safe."

Without waiting for replies, he whisked me out the door in vampire speed, with me still banging on his back.


	2. The Drop Off

Disclaimer: Still own nothing...

* * *

He dropped me unceremoniously in the front passenger seat of Pam's minivan.

"Do NOT make me knock you out," he all but growled as Pam appeared in the back seat. He then zipped around the car to drive.

"Well, can we at least stop at my house so I can pack-"

"No." Eric's grip tightened on the wheel and spun the tires in the dirt.

"But, I need clothes! And-"

"No, you don't. I have everything you'll need at my house," Eric corrected.

"Your house? But why can't I stay in my own house? Why can't I work? I have to work Eric! I have bills to pay, ya know!" I was building up a head of steam. Eric could feel my ire and he'd apparently had enough. He yanked the steering wheel to the right and skidded to a stop in the gravel on the side of the road.

"Enough!" he roared. "Deal with her!"

He left the car, slamming the door so hard I thought the van would flip. Pam snaked her head in between the front seats.

"Sookie, if something happens to you, Eric is dead. Please, for his sake and mine, and yours as well, just let him protect you the best way he knows how. He really does care about you, you know? I've never seen him this way about anyone," Pam said softly.

"Yeah Pam. He cares about me. Probably about as much as I care about the mechanics of my washing machine. Whatever, he'll get this out of his system and I can go home when he sees that I'm perfectly safe," I huffed with my arms across my chest. The ache from Eric's memory loss was still fresh, made even worse by the fact that he now remembered and we still had yet to have 'the talk'. I sighed. It seemed as if I did that a lot around Eric.

"Suit yourself. Just be nice," Pam instructed quickly as she saw Eric returning to the car.

He got in swiftly and silently. His foot fell heavily on the gas and we zoomed off into the night, with me hanging on to the handle for dear life.

We pulled up to a house about 20 silent minutes later. It looked remarkably…ordinary. Not somewhere you'd expect a 1,000 year old Viking vampire Sheriff to live.

"Pam, show her to her room," Eric said gruffly. He shot up into the air and disappeared.

"Well, so much for southern hospitality," I muttered, slightly put out, yet grateful at the same time,

Pam shook her head and entered what seemed like a never ending string of digits onto a keypad next to the door. "Come on in."

We walked into the house and Pam went directly to a simple carpeted staircase. She started to climb and motioned towards the neglected bottom floor.

"You can explore tomorrow. I need to get you settled in so that I can go feed."

Beautiful. I'm being held hostage 'for my own safety' and my captors are just going to lock me in and leave me. Maybe I'll starve. That'd serve them right.

She led me up the staircase and down the plushly carpeted hallway to the last bedroom on the left. She opened the door and gestured for me to go in.

"This is your room. There are clothes in the closet, toiletries in the bathroom, and food in the mini fridge. I'm going out for a bite. Unless you're offering," she snicked her fangs down as her eyebrow quirked.

"No thanks Pam. Tonight's menu doesn't have a Sookie course," I sighed as I crossed the room to flop backwards on the bed.

"Don't even think of trying to get out. You won't be able to. Otherwise explore to your heart's content," she turned and was gone quicker than I could blink.

Great.

At least it's pretty. I picked my head up heavily to take in the full effect of the room. It was big, but not overly so. The first thing I noticed was the wall behind the bed that was made of deep grey slate. Instead of a brick wall, it had to be slate. Brick was too 'Southern' I guess. Slate was so much more Scandinavian. The low lying bed was framed with pretty blonde wood and had the same deep grey cover on the pillowcases and a purple and grey bedspread. There were two doors made of the same blonde wood as the bed. I'm assuming that one led to the bathroom and one to the closet, although you never know with these vampires. One may have led to a torture chamber for all I knew.

There was an iPod dock and a small vase of flowers sitting on the nightstand next to the bed, again in the same light wood that I was beginning to loathe. I scoffed at the iPod dock. Unless it had a radio feature it wouldn't be getting much use.

Sighing once again, I flopped back onto the bed, not even bothering to remove my sneakers. I stared at the ceiling, pondering my predicament.

I knew that during the day I _may _be able to contact someone. I _may_ be able to figure a way out of the house. I _may_ be able to find Eric's big dead ass and kick it while he sleeps. Yeah, who was I kidding.

I was here until he decided that I was perfectly safe. Knowing my luck, that would be...never. I sighed again as I shut my eyes and tried to think of a way out of this.


	3. The Awakening

Dislcaimer: Do I really need to say it again?!

* * *

Apparently I'd fallen asleep. I opened my eyes what seemed like moments later, only to find an iPod touch blasting an ear piercing alarm from its dock. I blinked blearily and tried to figure out how to turn off the God awful blaring. When I couldn't I just yanked it off the dock and chucked it at the wall. I smiled victoriously as it shattered on impact.

Huh, think Eric would take that as a hint?

I lay on the bed, which I grudgingly had to admit was pretty damn comfortable, for another hour as I waited for my body and mind to wake up fully. I sighed in resignation whenI finally hauled my assout of bed. I looked warily at the doors as I tried to summon up the courage to check behind Door #1.

I hesitantly twisted the knob and peeked around the edge. I let out another sigh when I saw that it was just a closet. The sigh rapidly morphed into an indignant huff as I spotted row upon row upon row of clothes. I darted forward and yanked a truly magnificent dress off of a hanger to check the tag.

Yep, my size. God damnit!

I dropped it in a heap on the floor. I looked at the rest of the garments and gave myself ten seconds to calm down. Nope, didn't work. I began yanking shirts, dresses, skirts and whatever else I could find off their hangers and tossing everything to the growing heap on the floor.

After the hangers were all bare, I noticed the drawers. With a sigh, I pulled open the top one.

My face blushed ruby red and my rage bubbled up as I saw all the lace. And satin. And...leather? What the fuck?!

I ripped every single slutty undergarment out, followed by all the pants and shorts in the accompanying drawers.

Twenty minutes later, my breathing was once again under control enough to finally venture out of that God forsaken closet. My bladder chose that precise moment to remind me exactly why I went exploring in the first place and I rushed to the other door.

I didn't even have time to gasp at the over the top opulence of the room before I was struggling with the button on my black shorts and yanking them down around my ankles.

I sat my butt on that highly polished commode and let go with a strangled sigh of relief. Thank God they hadn't forgotten that I would have "human needs".

With that done, I gazed around the room. My lip curled back in disgust at the sheer magnitude of arrogance of whoever had decorated this eyesore.

The sleek white tile just pissed me off. It didn't inspire awe, as I'm sure it was meant to. No. Instead it evoked a pang of regret for whoever had to scrub all this stupid porcelain.

I sighed as I twisted the knob of the open shower. That sigh quickly morphed into a stifled shriek since I didn't bother to wait for the water to heat. Oh well. It's not like anything was really going my way.

_I wonder if she'll be down soon. The master said he would set an alarm for her. It's already 4:30. I should have time to get the rest of my list done. Maybe._

I absentmindedly squeezed some shampoo into my palm as I struggled to identify the mental voice downstairs. Whoever it was, their mental voice sounded a little...stoned. Blinking back to reality as the hideously expensive shampoo ran into my eyes, I cursed internally. Seems that spending $78 on a 6 oz bottle of shampoo might make it less prone to be irritating. But no. It seems that everything Eric touches is irritating.

Assuming he'd deign to do something ascommon as buying his own God damned bath products. I huffed as I twisted the knob to turn off the luxuriously ridiculous shower. Even wiling away the last half hour with idle thoughts couldn't make the hot water run out.

I couldn't put it off anymore, although I refused to wear what Mr. High and Mighty deemed appropriate. I managed not to cringe when I tugged my clothes back on from yesterday and yanked my wet hair into ponytail.

I was surprised at just how indignant I could stomp as I descended the stairs. Following the mental rambling and the slight scent of weed, I managed to find the kitchen in time for my stomach to let out a Godzilla-sized roar.

_Feed me, human!_

I must be seriously cracking up if I was giving my stomach a voice.

I rounded the corner and stopped dead in my tracks.

"Who the hell are you?"

The glorified man-boy sitting at the counter lazily spun around on the bar stool to look at me. His muddy brown eyes were nearly hidden under heavy lids and the handheld video game (one of those new Wii things maybe?) pinged noisily in his hands.

"Oh hey! You're up. My name's James. I'm Mr. Northman's day man. I've got some stuff for ya here," he motioned to the kitchen counter which I now noticed was piled high with various bags and boxes.

"Okay. Coffee. Where is the coffee?" I may have sounded more rude than I normally would have, but given the circumstances, I do believe I had a right.

"Uh-" he pulled a wrinkled piece of paper out of his pocket. "That wasn't on the list. Mr. Northman had me stock the kitchen with healthy foods to…" he paused and scratched his head. I dipped into his mind, but quickly pulled out due to the weird foggy haze surrounding his thoughts. So that's what your mind sounded like when you're high...huh.

"Aw hell, I don't remember. But anyways it's all healthy. There's water in the fridge as well as food and the cabinets are stocked with cookware. The pantry is also full. Here's some stuff to occupy your time. Here," he held out the video game thing. "This is yours."

I stared at him dumbfounded. No coffee? My mind was still stuck on Eric's 'No Coffee' declaration. What the actual fuck?!

"Okay, give me your keys."

"Why?"

"Well, I believe I'm going to stab you repeatedly with them-" He shrunk away from my probable psychotic expression. "Then, I'm going to get in your car and drive home-where I do have coffee."

"Uh-no. I can't let you do that. And...uh-you can't get out anyway. You need my fingerprint," he paled as I smiled menacingly.

I was so over this whole fucking mess. Eric could go fuck himself. Pam could go fuck herself. James could go fuck himself with a fucking sharp-ass kitchen tool for all I cared since he neglected to bring coffee. I mean, duh! Who the hell doesn't drink coffee when they get up?!

James began backing up toward what appeared to be a living room as I stalked toward him. He tripped over his feet and fell, although it probably didn't hurt due to the extremely plush carpet underneath him.

I'd nearly reached him when a tingle went through my body. Frustrated, I ground my teeth and straightened up.

"Well, you're off the hook," he exhaled loudly, "Eric's up."


End file.
